<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Music Make You Lose Control by ginger_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912012">Music Make You Lose Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/pseuds/ginger_angel'>ginger_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBB2020, Bruce banner (mentioned) - Freeform, Bucky Barnes Bingo Romance Fluffathon Week 2020, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America Steve Rogers, Clint Barton (Mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, IW and Endgame never happened, James "Rhodey" Rhodes (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_angel/pseuds/ginger_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves modern music.  Steve loves Bucky.  So Steve will listen to whatever Bucky wants to play him.  These are just a few slice-of-life chapters that correspond to songs that I think Bucky might like.  Prepare to get domestic with these two boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gorgeous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020  Fluffathon: prompts for Tuesday were music, more and mine.  Each chapter will be like a slice of life that corresponds to a song.  These songs popped into my head during a long training meeting and they fit with what I think Bucky's mindset would be after recovering in Wakanda.  I should have at least 4 posted by the end of this week.  After that, who knows?</p><p>Also, the first chapter doesn't warrant the Mature rating, but what I have written for the second chapter so far definitely does.  Stay tuned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>You're so gorgeous </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> 'Cause you make me feel gorgeous </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> Oh, so gorgeous </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> 'Cause you make me feel gorgeous </em></p><p><em> Nobody understands you </em> <em> <br/></em> <em> You ain't nothing they can handle </em> <br/><em> Every man you put your hands on </em> <em> <br/></em>You make him feel so god damn handsome</p><p>
  <em> --Gorgeous by X-Ambassadors </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bucky is sitting on the couch with his noise-cancelling headphones on when Steve walks in the door.  Steve can tell Bucky likes what he hears by the way his head bounces along to the beat. He must come into Bucky’s line of sight because Bucky turns and sees Steve placing his keys on the hallway table.</p><p>“Stevie, c’mere.  You gotta hear this song!”  Bucky yells over music only he can hear.  It makes Steve laugh. He loves it when Bucky is this excited about music.  It’s been the one thing that has kept Bucky grounded since recovering from everything HYDRA put him through.  Bucky also hadn’t found much that made him happy after returning from Wakanda so Steve wasn’t going to rain on his parade and tell him that modern music wasn’t really his thing.</p><p>Bucky hits a button on his phone so that the song comes pounding out of the speakers then grabs his hand and starts dancing around Steve as he just stands there smiling.  He only catches half the words, but can figure out the song pretty clearly when the chorus kicks in.  Bucky starts singing at Steve in his smooth tenor voice and tries to goad Steve into moving with him. Steve might be able to move well when he’s in the middle of a fight, but he still feels like he has two left feet when it comes to doing more than swaying back and forth while dancing.</p><p>Just as the thought goes through his mind, the song ends and he shortly finds himself just swaying in place with his arms around Bucky.  Bucky has buried himself into Steve’s shoulder and is just rubbing his face back and forth. Steve can feel the smile on Bucky’s face, so he’s not worried about the behavior.  If Bucky were in a bad place, he wouldn’t even let Steve touch him let alone stand in their living room wrapped up in each other while pretending to dance.  </p><p>“What’s up, sweetheart,” Steve says into Bucky’s hair.  “You okay?” Bucky made a non-committal noise and then leans back.  Steve loosens his hold but doesn’t let go. He likes holding Bucky. He’ll keep doing it for as long as Bucky lets him.  Looking up into Steve’s eyes, one corner of his mouth turned up as his eyes crinkle at the corners, Bucky quietly laughs.</p><p>“They wrote that song about you,” he said in a soft voice.  “Did you know that?” Steve’s smile gets bigger. Raising a hand towards Bucky's face slowly, incase he startles, he gently brushes a stray lock of hair behind his ear.  Because he can’t quite help it, his hand stays at the side of Bucky’s face and cups his jaw.</p><p>“How do you know they didn’t write it about you?” Steve answers just as quietly.  Sam would complain they are being sappy if he were here and he would be absolutely correct.  But Steve had thought his world had ended when Bucky fell from the train. He’d fought so hard to find Bucky after DC.  He’d prayed to a god he wasn’t sure he still believed in that Shuri and the Wakandan scientists would be able to remove the trigger words from Bucky’s brain.  He’ll be as sappy as he wants to be, thank you very much Samuel.</p><p>Bucky blushes and ducks his head, not quite hiding but not willing to let Steve see how his words affect him either.  Bucky used to be so brash and confident before the war. Steve is determined to get him there again, whatever it takes.  Today might not be that day, so Steve kisses Bucky instead. Just soft pecks to the side of his mouth, his cheek, the lines next to his eyes, and then back to his mouth.  Bucky chases his lips each time Steve dives back in for another kiss, like he doesn’t want to let Steve get too far away. Just then, Bucky’s stomach decides to let out a loud growl.  They both dissolve into giggles as they share one more hug.  </p><p>“Why don’t you hit the showers, Captain, while I cook us up some grub?” Bucky swats Steve on the ass as he walks towards the kitchen.</p><p>“You givin’ the orders around here today, Sarge?” Steve replies as he toes off his boots.  He doesn’t use Bucky’s old rank very often, but since Bucky started it by using his, Steve figures they’re even.</p><p>“Damned right, I am.  And don’t you forget it.”  A tiny bit of that old Bucky bossiness makes itself known and Steve rejoices, just a little, as he walks into their bedroom.  Score one for Cap today.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moves Like Jagger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Take me by the tongue </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And I'll know you (Uh) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Kiss me 'til you're drunk </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And I'll show you </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> All the moves like Jagger </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I've got the moves like Jagger </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I've got the moves like Jagger </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> -- Moves like Jagger by Maroon 5 </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>It’s not a party, per se, but all the Avengers are hanging out in the common room, there is alcohol and snacks, and someone (probably Bucky) has turned the stereo up to eleven.  So it’s basically a party. Steve is sitting in the corner of the couch chatting with Rhodey when he hears a loud whoop from the bar.</p>
<p>“I fuckin’ love this song!” Bucky shouts as he gets up to dance.  Clint soon joins him and they look like a pair of drunken sailors staggering down the street after last call despite the fact that neither are drunk as far as Steve can tell.  They wobble around for a few minutes before Bucky comes running over and practically jumps in Steve’s lap. He would be embarrassed except this is neither the first nor the last time he thinks Bucky will land in his lap when company is around.  </p>
<p>Rhodey just shakes his head and gets up, wandering towards the pool table where Stark and Bruce are probably arguing about something scientifically above the heads of everyone else here.  If anyone can talk them down, it’s Rhodey.</p>
<p>For now, Steve has a lapful of squirming Bucky who is still trying to dance to the song while holding on to Steve’s shoulders and singing at the top of his lungs.  Bucky quiets down about halfway through the song and is mainly murmuring along to the lyrics, but he’s still moving around too much for Steve’s liking. Or, more accurately, for a certain part of Steve’s anatomy.  He’s surprised at the content in some of Bucky’s favorite songs. Steve’s not the boy scout most people assume, but he’s still getting comfortable showing even his friends that side of himself. He’d always had to hide his intimacies behind closed doors before going into the ice.  Now he’ll never be the kind to full on make out with Bucky on the common room couch, but a little surreptitious grinding on said couch when the rest of the Avengers are doing their best to avert their eyes never hurt anyone.</p>
<p>Bucky, on the other hand, has zero problems with being in public and not only belting out the sometimes very sexual lyrics to these songs but also making it clear to all present that he knows what he’s doing, what his body is doing and with whom he’d like to be doing it.  Right now Bucky’s body is undulating on Steve’s lap and it is driving him up the wall. If it weren’t so obvious where they would be going and what they would be doing if Steve just picked him up and left, he would do it in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>“Hold still, sweetheart,” Steve says through gritted teeth as he grips Bucky by the hips.  Bucky throws his head back and lets out a big ol’ belly laugh. <em> Well, </em> Steve thinks, <em> at least he stopped moving.  </em>Bucky leans down and rests his forehead on Steve’s.  He hasn’t been this loud or, to be honest, this snuggly in a while, but Steve isn’t going to complain because he loves it.  He would go through each day with Bucky wrapped around him like a koala if he thought he could get away with it.</p>
<p>“Are you trying to turn this into sexy times, Buck?  Out here in the common room?” Steve’s pretending to be shocked, but he knows Bucky sees right through it.  And he sees the twinkle in Bucky’s eye that means he’ll give just as good as he gets.</p>
<p>“Steve, I’m stunned!  Where did you learn the term ‘sexy times’?”  Steve might have to revise his assumption that Bucky isn’t at least a little drunk.  Or maybe sleep deprived? He’s acting sillier than he has since coming back to the compound.  It warms Steve’s heart because it means Bucky is comfortable enough around the rest of the Avengers to let them see his real self.  But if he’s sleep deprived, he’ll have to bully Bucky to bed and try to get him some solid hours of shuteye.</p>
<p>“Peter has been very helpful in teaching me all the latest millennial terms.”  Steve turns Bucky so he’s sitting sideways on his thighs. He can’t let Bucky recover and start wiggling on his lap again.  Bucky sighs happily and lays his head on Steve’s shoulder. The chorus repeats a few times before fading out. Another song comes on the stereo and one of his friends turns the volume back down so that the music can barely be heard in the background.  He and Bucky just quietly sit with arms around each other enjoying the low hum of conversations around them.</p>
<p>Bucky turns his head and nuzzles against Steve’s cheek.  “I don’t know who this Jagger fella is, but I bet my moves are better, right honey?”  Bucky whispers against Steve’s lips. Steve can’t tell if Bucky’s trying to rile him up again or not, but he’ll go with the flow for now.</p>
<p>“Mmm-hmm,” Steve replies.  “If your moves were any better, Buck, I would have levitated right off of this couch.”  He gives Bucky what he wants and kisses him slow and soft, just little touches of their lips.  Bucky doesn’t start gyrating again, he just makes little whimpering noises with each kiss.  </p>
<p>“But you love me for more than just my moves?” Bucky says meekly a few minutes later.  Steve’s heart gives a few heavy thumps. He hates it when Bucky talks like this. Like he’s not worth anything to Steve unless he’s good at something or can give Steve something.  Steve’s not having any of it and will tell him every day for the rest of their lives if that’s what it takes.</p>
<p>“Oh, how do I love thee?  Let me count the ways,” he quotes, whispering the words into Bucky’s ear.</p>
<p>“You sap,” Bucky giggles.  Steve doesn’t argue. “When did you get so sentimental, Rogers? I could swear your passion used to lean towards the pragmatic.”  </p>
<p>“Must be the company I keep,” Steve says.  “What do you say you and I take this party to our place and I can show you just how sappy I’ve become lately.”  Steve gets up and starts walking towards the elevators with Bucky in a bridal carry. He can hear the cheers behind him turn to laughter as he sees Bucky lift his middle finger to everyone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I struggled with ending this chapter, so I'm sorry about that.  But I also just wanted to get this chapter posted.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have suggestions for songs that Bucky might like (keep 'em popular, if you want to throw any out there - I listen to mostly mainstream stuff) let me know.  If they speak to me (and ultimately to the Bucky that lives in my head) I would be happy to attempt writing a slice-of-life fic for them.</p><p>Also, kudos and comments are quite welcome.  In fact, my day is not usually made unless I have one or the either.  Both?  Both is good.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>